warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Azima
The Azima is a machine pistol available through the Daily Tribute system, as a reward for logging in for 100 cumulative days. Its Alternate Fire ejects its magazine as a turret, firing at nearby enemies in all directions. Acquisition *The Azima is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system. It will become available every 200 days, beginning at day 100, until chosen as the Milestone reward. The Azima comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against health. *Good zoomed accuracy. *Good critical chance. *Good status chance. *Very low recoil. *High fire rate. *High accuracy. *High magazine size. *High ammo reserves. *Alt-fire ejects the entire magazine into a single shot that spawns an automated turret that shoots enemies. **Turret impact deals damage. *Comes with a and a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low base damage. **Low and damage - less effective against shields and armor. *Poor ammo efficiency, especially with alt-fire depleting entire magazines in a single shot. *Alt-fire magazine ejection has travel time and travels in an arc. Notes *It is advised not to dispose of the Azima as there is no way to reobtain it. *The Azima's secondary fire function is quite unique - upon use, the current magazine is launched from the gun as a disc-shaped turret. It will bounce around the environment briefly, settle on the ground, then levitate while firing. The ammo within the magazine is fired outwards in a circular pattern; once depleted, the disc explodes after expending all ammo within the clip that it was launched with. **Four rounds are fired in a cross "+" shape. The header of this shape rotates slowly as the disc fires. ***The rotation is unaffected by mods, adding fire rate increases the density of the projectiles. **Fully loaded, an unmodified Azima magazine-turret will fire for approximately 10 seconds. ***This can be increased with magazine size mods such as , and it is reduced by fire rate. **The disc can be launched as long as there is at least one bullet left in the magazine. **The height of the disc's levitation is a fixed value, independent of the ammo within or dimensions of the containing room. **The disc is always aligned horizontally, regardless of the surrounding terrain. **Multishot affects the number of discs launched. **Multiple discs may be active simultaneously. **Mods that increase fire rate, like , will also increase the disc's fire rate. **Bullets from the disc are not silenced by . ***Deploying magazine-turrets will temporarily break Ivara's ability; however, she will recloak soon after, potentially while the disc is still firing. **The magazine-turret can be controlled via 's ability. If multishot is in effect, only one instance will be controlled while the remaining disc/s will act normally. ***The disc's damage is not affected by Navigator's damage multiplier. ***While controlled via Navigator, discs will not fire until the ability is disabled and the disc settles on the ground. ****This can be used to relocate the disc to a more strategic position. ****If the disc comes into contact with the ground but resumes traveling via Navigator, it will explode upon expiration or deactivation of Navigator, regardless of any ammunition, it was loaded with. **Turret's bullets are not attracted by . **While buffed by Reactant in a Void Fissure mission, the secondary fire still consumes ammo. Tips *The Azima has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces. This makes the Azima an ideal candidate for a Desecrating to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *It is recommended to use the alternate fire only if many enemies are nearby, because of the high ammo consumption of the alternate fire. *When using the alternate fire, aim high to shoot the disc at a further distance. **Or alternatively, aim at the ground to place the disc right in front of you. * Try to avoid aiming for lockers, as the secondary fire might get stuck at the point of impact on the locker. When this happens, it can easily lead to that secondary fire clip being wasted, as it will shoot the locker behind itself too, leading to a partially wasted magazine. ** The same goes, while not very common, for stairs. Seeing as stairs have small gaps between the steps, the secondary fire-clip can get stuck between a pair of steps, And launching it into Infested MOA Tar will lock the clip in place, keeping it on the ground, rendering it mostly useless. *While the weapon consumes a lot of ammo it also has a large ammo reserve compared to other pistols, meaning that picking up pistol ammo can more effectively restore your reserve, making ammo mutation only needed for higher level missions where the weapon begins to kill enemies less often. *The clip will detonate when empty, dealing a moderate amount of blast damage. The range of this blast, however, is very small and only effective against tightly packed enemies, such as enemies in 's Vortex. Trivia *The Azima's name likely stems from azimuth, whereas its design is based on a sundial. *The Azima is the second weapon in Warframe that uses piece(s) of itself as part of its damage output, the first being Helios's which ejects parts of itself to damage enemies. *The Azima can only be linked in the chat by using brackets if the player owns the weapon. *The Azima's design may be based on the Cochran Turret Revolver. **This would explain the ability to fire outwards when ejected. During regular firing, the muzzle flash appears to be coming from above the magazine, indicating cartridges aren't normally fired directly from the magazine. Media DiscPistol.png|Azima in Codex. Warframe Test Drive Azima 3 Forma Warrame Azima, Whipping Out My Disk - 5 Forma thequickdraw AZIMA - Tribute to the greatest gun in the world 2 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Azima will now show in your Profile. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 6. *Status chance increased from 10% to 16%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 16%. *Adjusted firing animation. *Fixed an issue with the Azima doing more damage than intended in Conclave. *Alt-fire statistics added to Arsenal preview. *Fixed Azima's disc lingering forever which could result in a performance dip. *Fixed a script error with the Azima. *Reduced Azima's magazine from 75 to 30 in Conclave. *Fixed the Azima's Alt-Fire lasting a fraction of a second. *Fixed Mag’s Magnetize ability preventing use of Azima’s Secondary Fire. *Fixed an issue with Azima’s Secondary Fire not being affected by Magnetize’s attraction field. *Fixed an issue where receiving rewards requiring inventory slots prompted the “Invalid Inventory Slots” message. This included the Azima when acquired as the 100-day login reward. *Fixed the Azima continuously firing as if the trigger was stuck. *Corrected the Azima's ammo pool in Conclave. *Introduced. }} de:Azima es:Azima Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Slash Damage Weapons